kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Torque
Chance is the current Kamen Rider Torque and is good-natured and kind-hearted, though he likes to make jokes and mock his enemies, not to mention, he's a bit trigger-happy and likes blasting his enemies, but he toned down on the blasting and prefers with his fists. Despite his joking personality, he's serious about his duty as a warrior and Kamen Rider to protect. Personality: Despite being a Kamen Rider, he's quite easy-going and friendly and reliable, he can be a little trigger-happy and likes making jokes for his everyone to relax and laugh and to mock his enemies. But, he's kind and caring to his friends, but ruthless and merciless to his enemies including Devils and Fallen Angels which he considered them as a waste. He also hates people that has a big ego and are arrogant. Relationships: Kit: Has a rocky start when they first met, now they're working together to fight off the supernatural threats and Kit laugh at his jokes which makes them best of friends. Hunt: Often clashed with their personality sometimes, but they got along pretty well and work together on occasions. Cameron: Works well with him and sees him as a brother-in-arms and comrade and friend, they both can be rough with each other, but got along well. Ian: Sees him as a little brother of sorts and agrees that hard work and training pays off, instead of taking the easy way out. Quinn: Both takes their job as Kamen Riders serious. Nolan: Second mentor to him. Eubulon: Sees him as a father-figure and respects him. Xuelan: They first met by bumping into each other by the corner, it's almost like out of a romance manga, they both apologized to each other and decided to hang out, seeing they don't have nothing to do. They hit it off pretty well with Chance telling her jokes and went to the arcade and won a claw game and the prize is a stuffed panda and gives it to her to remember him by, she blushed and thanks him for the fun they had today and gives a Bull Zodiac necklace. They went separate ways, though he couldn't shake the feeling that they'll meet again one day. Issei Hyoudou: He hates him due to his perverted nature and has the galls of saying that life is hard for him that he couldn't touch or suck a woman's chest. He snapped at him, saying that women aren't toys for his sexual desires and that they're people and say that he's never going to be a man if he keeps this perverted attitude up. He told him that being a man is about making the right choices and having bonds with the people he should cares, but Issei doesn't care and claims that he loves his family and saw that he didn't respect them. He also has this incontrollable urge to send him to the Advent Void. Rias: He also hates her, when she offers him and the others to be her servants, thinking that it strips of their freedom and underestimating him and the Riders and not taking them seriously. He sees her leadership skills is lacking and sees her as a coward. He prefers to fight in the frontlines while Rias rather sits back and 'strategized' rather than fighting someone stronger than them. Riser: He hates him due to his ego and arrogance, he sees Xuelan as if she was a sex slave, he wants to teach him of respecting women and blasted his ass all the way to extinction and sending him to the Advent Void.